1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flexible dispensing package for liquids having a wick that acts as an applicator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Previous methods for dispensing controlled amounts of liquid include laminated foil/film packages holding a wooden, plastic or rolled paper stick with a moistened swab end. In the usual manner seen, such packages are foil/plastic film laminates and include a stick with a pad attached to an end. The package around the pad includes an iodine compound useful in disinfecting skin of patients. The package is opened, the swab is removed and the foil/film package is discarded. The stick is then held and used to apply the solution to the area desired. The disadvantage of this package is that it requires two separate operations; swab manufacture and packaging; and it is also relatively expensive to produce and the stick must be held properly to keep it sterile.
Farah, U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,278 shows a toilet seat disinfectant in which a foil package may be pulled open to expose two pads adhered to the foil sides. A folded toilet seat cover is in the upper compartment.
Laipply, U.S. Pat. No. 4,427,111 shows an alcohol wipe sealed in a foil pouch. It shows the prior art packages in which the moist towelette is removed after the foil package is torn open. The Laipply approach is to attach the towelette to the foil such that the package may be peeled open to expose the towelette secured to the inside wall(s) of the foil.
In a later issued patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,608, Laipply adds additional figures showing ways to open the package and to attach the towelette to the inside of the foil. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,904 to Kinseley et al shows a nail polish removing pouch in which a moistened towelette is attached to the interior walls of the foil pouch and a finger may be inserted into an opened end to contact the moist towelette.
The art described in this section is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is "prior art" with respect to this invention, unless specifically designated as such. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 C.F.R. .sctn. 1.56(a) exists.